Life
by DeceasedAngel
Summary: Bella is a sweet and loving girl and has no clue about the supernatural so it seems. What sexy beast will catch Seth's attention.
1. hot sexyness

"Hey beautiful move over to the left some." Oooh. Let me say that watching his sexy face begin to scrunch up in concentration began to turn me on. Man and when he twisted that sexy body to get something from behind his muscles bulged. Damn that was one fine piece of meat. His hair cut in lairs began to cover his face and eyes as he leaned down to go into detail with his piece. Wow.. That sounded so wrong. I feel like a dang stalker. Well I can't be a stalker cause he knows I'm watching him, by that sexy smirk on his face that outlines his beautiful lip….. Wait a smirk. He knows. Dang it he knows that I have been ogling him for the last couple minutes. Not being obvious has never been a specialty of mine. Turning around to his left he bent slightly giving me a clear view of his perfectly sculpted ass. Yummy.

It is getting really hot in here. Really hot and I'm afraid it has nothing to do with the thermostat being turned on or the lack of air conditioning or the fact that it is 82 degrees outside. Breath in and out. In and out. In and ou….

He turned around looking straight at me and winked. Slowly a dark glint came into his eyes. He put down his tools and walked slowly to me as if stalking his prey. Coming up to me he leaned down towards my ear and whispered

" Out.. Breath Bella in and out." Or he could have been walking towards me like a man to a started animal. Hugh. But damn that just made me wet myself, and not the one where I have peed my pants like a pregnant woman who sneezed. I mean the one where that was how the man effected the woman who is now pregnant as a result. If you get what I mean. That would be all fine and dandy if he wasn't standing a foot away from me and I actually had some clothes on.

I Bella Swan am modeling naked for the famous artist Seth Black.

OK I have no Idea what Seth last name is and well plz review even if its to say this sucks. Because I will take it in stride. Yah I know to shrink sounding.


	2. jacob the bum

Now you may be wondering how the heck this happened and why I am in the position I am in, currently. Well the truth is that I myself don't know the answer to it. I mean what had happened was…..

Jacob Black who the hell do you think you are? You may think that you can go ahead and order the pack around but news fing flash. I am not one of the pack. You can't order me around. I am not and imprint to anyone either, including you. Yet you have the audacity to order me about. So I'll repeat who the hell do you think you are? Get it into your head that I am your friend and not some little pathetic girl that you can order and guilt into getting your way, you manipulative bastard. What right do you have to talk about Edward whlen you are almost as bad?" The fing idiot grew the balls to order me not to see Seth.

Seth was the new wolf in the pack. He technichly wasn't apart of the pack yet. The pack were trying to persuade him into joining but he had so far declined, nicely. That was until Jacob tried to alpha order him into obeying what he wanted. Again I swear Jacob had become a spoiled brat of late. H e was always by my hoise and I never see him rushing off to go on a patrol. The boys were looking more worn out than usual. Jacob I had a feeling was abusing his power as alpha, espeacially with Sam. Jacob seemed to have been putting Sam through patrols left and right. It was getting ridiculous. Lets just say that it was to the point that even Leah was feeling sorry for Sam.

Speaking of Leah, she has taken a little bit of a liking to Seth. Not like , like, like, but more of a brother and sisterly affection. Leah had founf her mate around a year ago and was married. Her imprint was Quil if you could believe it. Quil, yes the boys who's dirty mind never stopped going. Though Leah seemed to like more than she had originally claimed. Leah and him were going strong though they did have an incident with Quil's sister. Though Leah quickly set her straight. Leah being Leah I guess.

Embry was still dating Kim though they were going through a rough patch. Kim wanted him to age yet he was unwilling to stop phasing. Kim if you ask me was being unresonable. She kicked Embry out of their house and changed all of the locks. I told hime to go tell her that it was his house, for he was the owner and he was apart of La Push, but no he wanted to pussy fot around. I don't want to hurt my imprint. But I swear he's missing some brain cells because if I recall she accepted the imprint so he to is the one who is getting hurt. I'd have to have a talk with that bitch. Embry is currently living with me. I really don''t mind but with constantly moping I'm about ready to cut him loose from his misery. That means taking out the problem in the equation.

Back to Seth. I hadn't really seen Seth face to face. I've seen the back of his body but never the front, but from what I could see he definatley has a good physic. I've heard his voice which if I may say is sexy as hell. A low timber that seemed to come from deep with in. His voice held nothing almost emotionless, unless he was aggravated. Then it clearly showed through in his voice. I haven't been to close to him because Jacob acting like the Jack ass that he is keeps me out of pack buisness. Though he seems to ignore the fact that I am apart of the pack , because my dad married Sue. The more he is in power the more the pack suffers. I think that I'm going stop being so nice and that I shoouls help Jake see some sense.

Seth was such a mystery that I though about him all the time. He seemed to fill my thoughts. His voice and back. Wow that is really sad. I'll admit that the more Jake tells me not to go near Seth I can't help but go by him more. I mean tell a person no and their going to do the complete opposite. I THINK I NEED TO FIX THAT TO.

"Jacob don't you have patrol to run?"

"N…" I cut him off his answer arritating me already.

"I f you say know I swear I will have to really kill you. Jake you keep crowding me. Leave me alone. I just want to have some privacy. Can I have that? You're always here. You never go home or go on patrol yet Sam is doing doubles left and right. You are abusing power Jacob. So go do something useful. All you are to me right now is and idiot who doesn't want to be responsible." I was getting tired. Jacob every time he was around just seemed to grate you down until you were to tired to do anything. So f 'ing tired.

"Leave." He seemed to droop yet pop back up in anger. Glaring at me he stomped to the door. He's leaving, thank god.

As soon as Jacob was gone I grabbed my coat and left. Walking through the woods probabably wasn't a good idea but I needed something fun and domethi g that was ono the edge of being dangerous, rebellious. It started to rain and I couldn't help but smile.

"CRACK" Turning around I saw a dark chocolate brown wolf. This is not a wolf that I know. Shit maybe this was a little bit to dangerous. Turning back around I ran. Me? Running? Yeah laugh now. I took four steps and I fell. Closing my eyes I expected to have my face meet the floor, only to have two very hot arms wrap around my waist from behind.


	3. speacial thanx

Alright I wrote the next chap hope everyone enjoyed…

Thank you to all of my followers and supporters.

Special thanks to galyardt

Srry for all of the imperfectness, spelling mistakes, ect.

Doing this during school, supposed to be doing homework.


End file.
